Enough is Enough
by littlegirlintheshadows
Summary: Goku's POV on fighting with Sanzo. Things just got a little out of control for the two and now a move that might cost a whole lot more than what they've bargained for. sigh I know how that feels.
1. Chapter 1

**Enough is Enough**

The tears just wouldn't stop falling even when I try to wipe them away. God, the pain was unbearable and I just wanted to lash out at everyone. They keep telling me I waste too much of my time on a bastard like him, wasting my tears on someone who couldn't careless about me. It must've been so easy for him to hurt me like this, to just tear my heart into pieces. He never even changed after all those arguments, all those fights. He's such a bastard.

It was just one of those fights for him, one of those idiotic fights. He always thought that I was shallow, that all my thoughts were just muddled ideas pieced together. Did he ever really think about me? Did he ever really try to reach me? Self-righteous prick never really cared, never really minded me at all. God, I'm so tired from this fucking roller coaster ride. I just want everything to stop, just make all these painful emotions stop.

When he throws the harisen at me, I didn't mind, I just went straight for the door. I knew he was just having one of his fits, one of those uncontrollable raging fits he has when we fight. I knew I should retaliate but that would only escalate the fighting. We talked about it before that when we have fights we shouldn't aggravate it anymore. But isn't it unfair that I kept my end of the bargain and still he continues to get angry at me? I thought we were going to stick to the plan that we'll talk things over, hear each other's side, listen to what one has to say and get it over with. I guess I thought wrong.

But this evening, when he threw the harisen at me and started yelling about how inconsiderate I was, I felt like I was going to explode with so much unspoken anger. I let everything slide didn't I Sanzo? I took care of you when you were getting depressed by the rain. I bought your cigarettes and beer. I cradled your sleeping head on my lap when you said you wanted me to watch over you. Damn it, I gave you everything, changed everything about me so that you'd love me but still everything I do isn't enough, isn't it Sanzo-sama? The great Sanzo-sama still couldn't love the scraggly monkey because he was just too high for me.

Shit Sanzo, I loved you so damn much but you were too busy with yourself that you never saw me, I thought as I bitterly wiped the tears flowing down my already puffy cheeks. My mouth was drying from crying and I was hungry as hell but still I continued to walk aimlessly down the streets. I just couldn't take it anymore, so when I found a chance to get away, I took it. Just this morning, while Hakkai was loading up Hakuryuu, I snuck out of the inn and walked the opposite direction. I watched them from afar, hoping that Sanzo would get down from Jeep and look for me, at least feign looking for me. But he pointed the gun at Hakkai and told him to drive. After a while, they were only dots on the horizon. Even Gojyo, the bastard who I thought didn't care, looked back and tried searching for me with his eyes. Only Sanzo, the one I thought loved me, didn't look back. Well, that's that, I thought as new sets of tears slipped from the corner of my eyes. It still stung but it was nothing compared to what I was feeling inside.

But hey, I thought I'd be happy. I thought now that I'm not traveling with them I'd be free from the pain. I guess I am since I don't feel the sharp-claw like pain wrenching my insides, the pain I always feel whenever we fight. Hell, it's just the dull hollow ache of being alone…again. Guess that isn't too bad right? I've lived 500 hundred years in that cave and I survived. What more now that I'm free and can do anything I want? Guess it's better than getting all worked up and crying my self to sleep at night, better than the loud arguments we have, better than the punches we land on each other. Better to be alone and not be plagued by that right? I'd rather be alone right?

Guess that's what I am right now. I'm alone.

I'll survive, I guess but this being alone thing is something I have to get used to again. Kinda hard you know, experiencing something so full of life only to get dragged away from it again. But I'll survive, just needs sometime to get used to this. I stop in my tracks as I remember something only to start walking even faster.

_I'm sorry Sanzo maybe we shouldn't have made that promise in the first place. Looks like I'll have to live with that._**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nope I don't own Saiyuki… **Warnings: **None yet... ()

**Recall**

I walked almost the whole morning off, sweat beading on my forehead and my stomach was grumbling like hell. I'm barely surviving walking with an empty stomach as it is but having to be reminded of Sanzo where ever I go is double the hell I'm going through. Just a while ago, the sound of crushing paper beneath my feet made me stop only to find out that I had stepped on a crumpled pack of Marlboros, the tobacco scent wafting through the air and embracing me like a cold wind.

_Sanzo always smelled like that, smoky but sweet at the same time. Damn it! Just stop thinking about the guy and move on, if I continue this I'll be crying again in no time._

But I couldn't stop thinking about him, about the blond demi-god that took me in years ago. I couldn't stop remembering the times we were together. I have to admit those times were great. In our 'alone' time, he was pretty nice and sweet to me. He'd comb my hair and rub my shoulders because I was too tired from all the playing around I usually did. He told me he wanted to rest his mind from all the reading his been doing all day. He'd take me out to small restaurants and order meat buns of different flavors and sizes. He was nice to me, maybe he even loved me.

_Well maybe he just got bored of little ole me. Maybe he'd go find himself a clean new monkey with new neat tricks, one that didn't blabber like me._

Crap, why do I always have to cry when I remember that bastard! I wiped the newly sprung tears in my eyes, trying harder to focus on the road I was taking. Half-way down the road, my stomach grumbled for the nth time and I just had to sit down and rest. For some strange reason, I shielded my head from an attack. But the harisen never landed on my head and I realized that I was unconsciously protecting myself from Sanzo's beating. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not but it was a sure sign that I had gotten accustomed to it. Again, if that's a positive thing I'm not quite sure. Back at the temple, Sanzo would let me play around him in the office. He'd give me scraps of paper and I'd fold it into paper airplanes. He'd stop and watch me, gather up the paper planes and fly some himself. He told me that they only fly on a blue sky. I nodded and said that it looks prettier that way because you get to see how wide the sky really is. He stared at me, yes he did and I think he smiled or something.

_But that was before, before, before! This is now, Goku! Now as in the reality of all things is now! There's no use in drawing back to before. What you should do is pick yourself up and continue walking._

Continue walking to where? I stood up and looked around. Behind me was the town we had stopped over for a few days but before me was an endless horizon of dirt. Traveling on Hakuryu made the ride seem long but on foot it would be impossible. And besides, even if I did survive walking down the path of hell, where will I go? Work, I guess would be the answer to the question I had just asked. I'll probably work as a helper in some kitchen so I could get free food. I could always sleep under some tree and survive. Satisfied that I had a plan, I continued walking.

After a few minutes of walking, I could feel the sun beating down on me mercilessly. How ironic, even at night my sun would beat down at me mercilessly. I stifled a sob when I remembered the first time I saw that beautiful sun. He had his arms outstretched towards me, his fingers slender and firm around mine and slowly he hoisted me out of the walls of the prison. His warm embrace as he carried me down the mountain felt like the sunrise, warm and sweet and mind you tingly all over. And as he tucked me in that night to sleep, I promised myself I'd never let the sun out of my sight.

_Yeah right. sniff what a half-thought lame-assed promise that was. Shit. I'm so not cool at the moment._

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Nope I don't own Saiyuki… **Warnings: **None yet... ()

**Heaven's Tears**

_PitPatPitPatPitPat_

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

As I wait out the rain from underneath a tree, I noticed two teenagers, probably not older than me, sharing a small jacket and running through the rain. The smaller one with golden hair and big expressive purple eyes was laughing, tugging at his partner and obviously not bothered by the heavy downpour. The taller one with unruly chocolate brown tresses seemed annoyed and amused at the same time, yellow eyes stared through narrowed slits but the smile on his lips was unmistakable. The sight, as if painted by the gods to depress me more, brought out a new wave of painful aches in my chest but this time, no tears stung my eyes. I watched them until they were out of sight, probably to share a warm room with each other as company.

I felt numb from the cold, inside and outside. All I wanted to do right now is curl up and die, just to make the pain go away. There was no Hakkai to tell me to hold on to what I have, to let Sanzo know how much I really care for him. There was no Gojyo to replace my tears with laughter, no subliminal advises he made during card games. But what made me cold even more was the lack of warmth from my sun, from the keeper that taught me how to live, what it means to be alive. If he'd just be around to tell me that everything would be alright, these damn tears would stop falling, this stupid chest would stop aching.

_Who can you turn to when the only person you can turn to is the reason for your tears, right Hakkai?_

Hakkai told me those tear-drenched lines when he and Gojyo had a fight, a bloody one at that. I asked him if I could help and the only thing I received was a sad smile and that line. I didn't understand it back then. I watched him for a few moments and gave him my last meat bun. It was the only way I could tell him that it was going to be all right. He did seem to be touched by the gesture because he wiped his tears away and smiled. That night, I pulled Gojyo for a small talk and told him what Hakkai told me. The stupid cockroach only told me not to mess with him and Hakkai, but did say he was going to talk to the always gentle driver of the group.

_I wish someone would do the same thing for me; someone would talk some sense into Sanzo and tell him to stop being such a bastard all the time and give the pissy attitude a rest. I should hit him with the harisen to make him know how painful it is to have someone you love beat you up._

I could still remember that day I laid dying in his arms, the day I tried to protect him. He told me he loved me. He really did but I guess when you just get bored and everything, when you smoke too much and sleep less, you start to forget the promises you make. I didn't forget that promise you know, even when he's tested me so many hateful times, even when I've always felt like leaving him, I didn't do it. Just this last time when I just couldn't take how he treated me. I maybe 'unclean' and every crap they seem to be putting on my shoulders but I still have feelings, I'm still capable of getting hurt.

If I couldn't get hurt then I'll just take everything in stride right? I'll just smile whenever his harisen hits me on the head. I'll just laugh it off whenever we fight, whenever he stalks out of the room and sleeps on the living room. I'll just laugh it off like crazy if I didn't have a heart. If I didn't have a heart, I wouldn't fall in love with the quirky smiles or the soft purple eyes that would look at me. Shit, I wouldn't take notice of those small little things that Sanzo has.

_I just hope he notices the small things about me and could at least appreciate them. I'm not expecting him to take everything and give me a pat on the head like a good dog. A small smile here and there whenever I do something he likes is all I'm asking. Or maybe he just couldn't give that much for me. I am a monkey after all._

It was then that I noticed that the rain had finally stopped but the sun had not broken through the gray clouds. I stood up sadly, trudging my feet on the muddy street to find a place to work. I didn't want to beg because I was afraid that Sanzo might comeback and decide otherwise on taking me in if he saw the state I was going through. I could work at a restaurant, wash dishes, bus tables, anything. I just had to survive. I keep on telling myself I have to survive, I have to survive. But do I really want to? Do I really want to live with this kind of longing in my heart?

_Sanzo, why didn't you just turn around and reach out to me, the way you used to do?_

Damn, I was starting to shake with hunger. I could feel my knees quivering from not eating for too long. But is food the only thing I'm craving for? Or is it something else? Was it appreciation? Maybe tenderness? Or perhaps affection? Maybe just a little love from the one I love the most.

_But I guess that's asking too much right Sanzo? Just too fucking much.I_

I could feel my eyes starting to water again. But this time, there was no rain to hide it.

Somewhere else…

Sanzo flicked away a half-smoked cigarette, irritated of the sudden stillness in the Jeep. Normally, he would have finished at least three rounds of bullets in order to shut those two morons from all the squabbling but now, all they did was sulk in silence. Even Hakkai did not say anything regarding the matter and that pissed him even more.

"The monkey boy doesn't deserve this," Gojyo said slowly. "Not after all he's done for you."

"Do you have a death wish?" Sanzo asked and cocked his spirit-ascending gun. The red-head shrug and met the monk eye to eye.

"Maybe Goku has one because I doubt if he'll live under such conditions," came the reply.

"Gojyo has a point Sanzo," came the second-the-motion statement of Hakkai. "Goku's not the type of person who can easily blend into people, disregarding the fact that he's a youkai. He just tends to shy away from people he doesn't trust."

The word trust suddenly sent a stab of pain inside Sanzo and he frowned at the feeling but said nothing. He knew better than to start yapping about Goku in front of the psychologist youkai named Hakkai. He might be all smiley and happy all the time but sometimes his words and insights could ground your heart into dust.

"He's old enough to survive," Sanzo grated out. "Quit nagging me about the monkey. We aren't going to go back for him when he left us on purpose."

"You drove him away, Sanzo," came Hakkai's gentle answer but the intent behind it was not gentle at all.

Does he have to be out rightly reminded of his faults?

"Even if he's old enough Sanzo, can anyone by any age be able to survive without the sun?"

Can anyone survive without the sun even if he was so powerful, even if he seemed indestructible?

**To be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Saiyuki and all affiliates are owned by Kazuya Minekura. () **Warning: **Well…none yet… ()

**Cloud break**

I sat down happily on a small tree stump just outside of the restaurant I worked for the day. I didn't think I could survive all the dishwashing and mopping but I did. See, I could survive without him. But as my thoughts travel back to him, back to that person I've successfully erased from my mind during all those chores, the meat bun in my hands suddenly didn't taste too good. But still I forced myself to eat the whole thing, knowing better than to waste what I've worked for. Besides, I'll need the strength and stamina for tomorrow's work.

I sighed as I continued to munch on the meat bun, knowing that Sanzo probably isn't thinking about me as of the moment. He's probably just smoking away on his pack of cigarettes, probably arguing with Gojyo or sleeping. It was starting to get cold too and all the more I felt lonely. During these nights, there was always Sanzo to warm me up, to tuck me in, place an arm around me and hold me close. Well, looks like I'll be sleeping out here in the cold.

After finishing my 'dinner', I leaned back to watch the clouds passing overhead, thinking that maybe, just maybe, Sanzo was also looking at them and thinking about me. I watched the hazy blue blankets roll over lazily on the velvet backdrop, remembering that one night when Sanzo stood beside me by the window and held my hand as we watched them go by. It was one of those quiet nights we spent together, just being next to each other. It was enough for me to feel that I was important to him. But here I was watching them all by myself.

_Gods, I have to stop thinking about how lonely I am. I'm going to go nuts thinking about that all the time._

But still I couldn't help it. I guess I was still going through some self-denial stage, thinking that this isn't happening to me. Every time we fought, we still made up after…in well, the most intimate possible way. But that wasn't the issue here. The thing is we still made up. Sometimes, he'd take the initiative. But most of the time, it was me. I stared forlornly at the now clear night sky. Why did it always have to rest on me? Why couldn't he put the same amount of effort into this relationship? So many questions, so little answers I seem to have for them.

I willed myself to sleep, hoping that it would be a dreamless one at that. I didn't want my every thoughts plagued by that arrogant man. But in the back of my head I knew, he'd be the one in my dreams…just like he has always been for the past years.

---

Sanzo can't seem to believe what he was doing at the moment. He wished he could wipe the amused smile off Hakkai's face and the smug stare he's been getting from Gojyo ever since he kicked him on the head and told him to load Hakuryu because they were going to find that stupid monkey.

"You're so cute, Sanzo-sama," Gojyo had mumbled as he got up from the make-shift bed he was sharing with Hakkai. "But I hope you could've said this matter a little bit sooner."

"Do you want to die so you wouldn't have to be packing up things?" He had asked as he cocked his gun and stared angrily at the red-head. Only Hakkai could afford a laugh at such a tension-filled conversation.

"It is better late than never, as they always say," the brunette had said with a raised finger, as if reciting some dictum from a bible. "I just hope that nothing bad has happened to Goku. You know he weak he gets when he's too hungry."

"Yeah," Gojyo agreed. "Remember the time when he fought with the brain-washed Kougaiji? Nearly killed him too you know."

Sanzo could feel a vein popping out of his head, the mere hint of trying to make him feel guilty was irritating but what they were trying to do was pushing him to the limits. But he deserves it right? He did drive Goku out. And honestly, he was scared to death thinking about what could've happened to his charge.

"I do hope that I won't have to heal Goku when we get to him," Hakkai stated almost as loud as he could. "Remember the time when he was so badly wounded that he couldn't get out of bed for almost two whole days?"

"Yeah, I think it had something to do with shielding the great Sanzo houshi from a rain of arrows, right?"

"URUSAI!" Sanzo shouted at the top of his lungs and brandished his harisen around, hitting the red-head on squarely on the top of his head. "Another word from any of you and I'll kill you!"

The trip back to town was filled with noiseless snickers and meaningful glances at the simmering blond. Sanzo did his best to ignore them both but if he did so, his thoughts would lead him back to the smiling teenage boy with a muse of chocolate brown hair on top of his hard skull, the boy he had promised never to leave.

If anything happened to Goku, he'd never be able to forgive himself. How stupid he was to let him go like that. Hadn't he learned from the countless of times he almost lost the boy? Obviously, the answer would be no because he still commits the same stupid mistake over and over again. He'll need to have a long serious talk with Goku, something he hadn't done for a long time. He knew he waited too long to talk with Goku, had he continued with his plan the other night to talk with Goku then their argument wouldn't have escalated to such heights and wouldn't have led to such a situation.

He had forgotten what they had fought but he didn't forget how he lost his temper. It had something to do about how Goku was being inconsiderate by going to bed without washing his hands. He didn't want to get all sticky and smelly underneath the sheets and especially if they'd have to do some…things. He had first told Goku to take a bath first something the monkey had taken as an amorous advance to take a shower together.

_Don't be such an old fuss, Sanzo, it's just a shower. It's not like we haven't done it before._

He didn't know why he had gotten so pissed at that comment but next thing he knew he had told Goku that he was such a maniac when it came to sex. The look on Goku's face caused his stomach to double over. There was unmistakable pain, disbelief and outright protest on his childish features. He had wanted to apologize, wanting to explain that it was a joke gone bad but his stubborn side didn't want to concede. And so he held his ground and the more ground he gained, the more pain and anger seeped into the words Goku had dropped. He felt both triumph and defeat when the boy had made his exit out of the room to sleep in the receiving lounge.

He was the one who had been inconsiderate, no matter which side he looked at. He was the one being selfish whenever he'd replay all their arguments in his mind. He was the one who had failed to give everything into the relationship they had tried to form between them. He had held back his emotions, had been too afraid to show Goku his true feelings, had been too scared to open up again. He had allowed his walls to crumble down but he had quickly built them up again when he had the chance, locking Goku out of his heart. He knew better than to do that especially when he had promised Goku so much. The boy had hoped, had believed for crying out loud and here he was breaking the innocent child's heart into a million pieces all because he was afraid of committing himself entirely to the boy. He was still afraid that if he had loved again, he'd only end up losing that person again, just like before.

_Hold me like what you did back in the forest, Sanzo…Hold me…_

Sanzo had to choke back a sob when he remembered those feeble words. Those words brought back such sweet memories, such gentle caresses that it was too painful to remember. When he finds Goku, he'll hold him and will never make the same mistake of letting him go. To hell with what Hakkai and Gojyo will say, to hell with what the Gods would think. He was doing this for him and for Goku, no one else.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, Gojyo and all affiliates are rightfully owned by Kazuya Minekura. ()

**Warning: **A lot of curse words and a kiss as usual… ()

**Close to You**

"I don't want to talk to you, you bastard!" I shouted as I tried to wriggle from the grasp he held on my wrist. But his hand was like steel and all I could do was to try and at least struggle from him before he deposited me in a pile of limbs on the floor.

I had woken up to the slight shake around my shoulders, distinctly similar to those of Hakkai's. True enough when I opened my eyes, my fellow brunette was smiling down at me, his monocle glistening to the light of a street lamp. Behind him was Gojyo, peering over and probably taking a look if I was still alright. I tried to look for Sanzo but before I knew it, Sanzo was dragging me inside the inn we had previously stayed the other night. There were a few nervous laughter from Hakkai and Gojyo but I knew better that they weren't going to intervene. Hakkai had always pointed out that matters between two people should be settled by these two people alone.

"Play nice you two," Gojyo called up to us as Sanzo dragged me up the stairs. "Don't tire each other out!"

"What the fuck were you thinking leaving the group like that?" Sanzo yelled as soon as he had closed the door. His eyes were staring daggers at me and as I picked myself up, he frowned even more. He knew that I was up for an argument and that meant it was going to be one loud argument.

"You threw that harisen at me on purpose! You aimed for my head, damn you! If you had the gun in your hand, I wouldn't be surprised if you tried to shoot me on purpose!"

"Don't be such a cry baby, Goku, this isn't the first time we've had a fight," he said exasperated from my lack of substantial reasoning.

"Don't give me that shit, Sanzo because you know as much as I do you never treated me like a baby. You treated me like a monkey more than a human being! You taught me to fetch before you taught me to read! When ever we had fights you just keep on telling me what an imbecile I was, or how stupid I could get, or how you're wasting your time on me. It's always been Goku's fault, always been the bakazaru's doing! You never showed any weakness, right o great Sanzo-sama?" I practically screamed, my words dripping heavy with sarcasm.

"Stop it, Goku," Sanzo warned and advanced threateningly. I was sick and tired of him pushing me around. I took a step towards him and gritted my teeth.

"You stop it Sanzo, you stop and listen to me," I shouted angrily, my hands balled into fists. "I am not going to be pushed around anymore and if you can't handle the fact that in this relationship there is an US, a you and a me and those things work hand in hand. If you continue being a prick and think that everything should be about you then fine, go ahead and do that! But I am not going to stick around in this god-forsaken relationship only to have my ass kicked and screwed by someone who doesn't care about me."

"HA! Don't you give me that shit," he shot back and pointed at me. "You're the one who never took notice of our relationship. You want me to go with your every whim, to baby you like a child! Now tell me isn't that being selfish too? Isn't that being immature?"

"That's because I've always been immature to you Sanzo! When did you start seeing me like an equal, like a lover, like a friend? Can you tell me when you ever started to look at me like that?" I screamed, tears streaking down my face. "Can you tell me when you stopped calling me boy? Can you look at me straight in the eye when you tell me that you stopped thinking that I was the monkey you freed from that god-damned cage?"

"Goku—"

"You can't answer me because we both know the answer to that right? You never stopped thinking of me as a boy even when we started sleeping with each other, even when things started to become serious between us. I've always hoped that we'd get to Gojyo and Hakkai's level of understanding, how they look after each other, how they treat each other with love and respect. But since I'm only a BAKAZARU I'll never get that from you right? Maybe because the monks at Chang-An were right, why would the great Sanzo-sama bring a worthless piece of trash like me into the venerable walls of a monastery? Maybe the Great Genjyo Sanzo needed someone to fetch him cigarettes, to get his newspaper, to prepare his slippers! Who was I to think that you could ever love me, Sanzo? Why did I have to believe that someone like you could love some shit like me?" I screamed hoarsely even as I madly try to dry and stop the tears from flowing. But the pain was just too intense and just like before, I couldn't stop myself from crying. I didn't care if he thought I was weak or anything, I just wanted to get all of this out of my chest.

"Finished?" Sanzo asked with a raised eyebrow but before I could answer, his hand whipped and the next thing I knew I was held in a warm embrace. His arms encircling me in a tight shield, my body pressed hard against his. Long slender fingers traced the sides of my face and slowly wiped away the tears from my eyes. I looked up to see Sanzo staring intently at me. I could feel warm purple pools swallow me into oblivion but I felt the pain in those amethyst eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I never released you from that prison because I needed a servant?" He said slowly, eyes filled with unspoken pain. "How many times do I have to explain that I'm not good with emotions? How many times do I have to show you how much you mean to me? Tell me Goku, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a normal human being that can easily give in to emotions?"

And as Sanzo continued to hold me in that warm embrace that seemed to melt my anger away, I thought about those questions. It was true Sanzo was different and maybe I was just setting the bar too high for Sanzo to jump but it didn't mean that he didn't want to do it. He just needed sometime to gauge the extent of his abilities. We both had mistakes and I was glad that at least now, we knew how to talk.

I pulled back and held his face in my hands and there I saw the same fear I have always seen, the fear of losing someone. It was the same fear that has been haunting Sanzo all these years. And I knew exactly how to wipe that fear from him and I remembered that was why I've always stayed with him. I loved him too much to let the fear and pain eat him away.

"We should learn how to talk Sanzo," I said sniffling. "It stops things like these from happening. Well, at least that's out there right?"

"Don't ever do that again, Goku," he whispered and looked at me seriously. "Don't ever leave me like that again. You scared the shit out of me, you know."

"I promise," I said and happily brought my lips to his. The kiss was soft and chaste. The way Sanzo always kisses me as a prelude to a night of intimacy, a sign that his walls were down and that I was not kissing the same hard and ill-tempered monk most of us usually sees.

"Is that a promise we intend to keep?" He asked, his mouth drawing up at the corners to form a small smile. I laughed and brought my face down on him, the tips of our noses touching and our lips brushing against each other. There wasn't a need for an answer because we knew what it was. And as Sanzo slowly leads me to the bed, where we'll snuggle and make love, I could feel something different in the way he holds me. It's like he doesn't want to let go, a grip that holds a lot of promise and hope. Kinda reminds me of the way I hold him

**The End**

**1 **Hope you enjoyed reading this as much I did writing it. It was a bit auto-biographical for me because the day I started writing this, I had a fight with my significant other and yeah, I did walk under the pouring rain. But he didn't hit me with the harisen, just a misunderstanding about time management. Glad that's all finished right now. Good thing he isn't as haughty as Sanzo is and at least I'm not as loud as Goku or we'll still be fighting right now. HAHA! Thanks for the time. c",)


End file.
